bleachuntoldstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Rozeluxe Meitzen
Rozeluxe Meitzen (ローゼルマイツェン, Rōzeru Maitsu~en) often called Raze for short, is a shinigami of both the famous Kasumiōji Clan and the Meitzen Family. It just so happens that he is the next lord in line to assist in ruling the clan as he is married to Princess Suri, as well as being the younger brother of the infamous assassin Roxis Meitzen who taught Raze the art of Demon Taming, a skill his family was known for throughout Soul Society and the older brother to Shina Meitzen, who has just returned from visiting her "other self". After being engaged to Suri for some length of time, he fathered with her two daughters Rozalin Meitzen and Rozalia Meitzen. Rozeluxe is also the current leader of the Hama Alliance. Displaying skills in the art of Demon Taming, 'he took it upon himself to teach such skills to those that he allies himself with, regardless if they want to or not. He is currently living in Hama Town, and is a student under Van Satonaka along with Van's children, Haruki and Azami Satonaka in preparation for their invasion into Soul Society. Appearance Rozeluxe looks like a late teenager, much like the other Hama Town Shinigami. When entering into a battle he has been preparing for or during training, Raze wears a long red cloak over a hazy blue kimono. The two are tied together by a red sash strung with pearls dyed purple from being soaked in a bath of flowers. Over his shoulder one can usually find the pelt of a three-eyed kitsune, that he defeated as a child. Around his wrists, Rozeluxe wears several layers of bandages covered by blue bracers and series of demonic orbs, that take the form of a small beads. When spending time in the World of the Living or at the Kasumiōji Clan Manor, Rozeluxe adopts a different set of clothing. He still sports his red kimono, but now wears a light green colored kimono over his shinigami ''shihakusho. The green kimono has various golden colored cross-shaped stitching along its length and is tied close by a onyx-black obi. Rozeluxe is also known to sport a long pipe that he keeps lit at all times, although he has never actually been'' seen'' smoking from it. Rozeluxe's hair is long and protrudes from the back of his head with the top half of his hair being a blonde-ish white color and the bottom half of his hair maintaining a dark black hue. He also has narrow red eyes as well as an unusual set of sharp canines that seem to grow in unison with his rising emotions. This trait was noted by Ryoiki while training with him, to give Rozeluxe "A Oni looking face with a demonic aura capable of striking fear in even the bravest of hearts". Throughout the streets of Hama Town, Rozeluxe is considered to be one of the most approachable citizens due to his carefree demeanor. Personality Rozeluxe is the type of guy that can make friends with everyone, and, if not friendship, at least respect. Even those like Jikan Rasen has shown interest in Rozeluxe's battles, and Van has also shown interest in his development. However, though Raze can become angry when his friends are hurt or injured, he is also willing to sacrifice those that are important to him as he is willing to make the painful decision to leave them behind when he needs to get the job done. Despite his easygoing personality, Rozeluxe has shown that he has hidden talent as a skilled swordsman as Raze is also a quick learner, remembering Van's crystal techniques and each of their timings despite only being shown once. He also manages to develop a new combat weapon, his Heiki, in a life-or-death situation. A slacker by nature, Raze maintains a carefree, laid-back attitude about everything, even with achieving his goal of becoming a superior shinigami. When others are stressed out or in a panic, Raze usually just mutters 'everything will work out' as a way of seeing things. Raze is also confident, strong and inspires courage among his allies, leading many to join him. While normally calm, reserved and in control, Raze can exhibit merciless conviction when in the presence of anyone whose beliefs challenge his, making him very dangerous once provoked. He also has a soft spot for others, and can be quite emotional at times. Above all else, Rozeluxe is an honor-bound man, and when he feels indebted to someone, he will go out of his way to repay that debt, even if this goes against his own personal best interest. Rozeluxe is, for the most part, a rather relaxed person. He is often seen smiling and even though he is the next Lord of the Kasumiōji Clan, he tends to amuse himself by playing games or frustrating his fiance Suri with his demons . Unlike most shinigami, Rozeluxe doesn't have a negative view of his demons, or view them as his slaves - rather, he has a good relationship with each of them, often getting angered when they are harmed. Despite his carefree attitude, however, he can be merciless toward those who can't judge differences in power becoming angered when a much weaker shinigami continued to try to fight him despite having their body severely injured. In combat situations, he seems fairly deceptive. He will often downplay his own abilities so that he can shock a target later on with his true nature. At one point, he even told a fully-released Arrancar that he was the New King of Soul Society, something that terrified the Arrancar enough to allow Raze to kill it with ease. He is highly confident in his abilities. Rarely do taunts such as those often spoken by any of his opponents faze him. He has the unnatural trait to tell only the truth about his abilities once he finally decides to reveal them to his foes, something that seems to unnerve most of whom he faces. He is also not one to downplay the role of death in a human or even a Shinigami's life span. At one point stating that one who is in fear of death is the one most in need of it. Despite being a laid-back person, Rozeluxe loves adventure and the glorious art of combat, and is incapable of stepping back from a challenge no matter how dangerous or difficult it maybe. This part of his natures oftentimes causes him not to avoid taking the easy way out. Despite having a great sense of caution, he will continue as his sense of caution only makes the situation more thrilling. He has been known to smile in the faces of both danger and death. When it comes to actual combat, Raze's confidence comes shine, making smart-mouth comments and slightly arrogant exclaims. Though this is actually just a well-hidden attempt to disrupt his opponent's combative mindset. He also has a habit of having joyful tone in his voice whenever he combats a strong opponent due to wanting a challenge that will make him stronger at the end of it. The habit seems anger both his friends and foe alike, believing that he isn't taking their fight seriously. History Birth Training With Roxis Family Massacre Meeting Suri Kasumioji Synopsis '''Introduction Arc *Shadows and Flames *Classic Battle: Shinigami vs Hollow! *Treasured Defense Soul Society arc *Soul Society arc: Infiltration *Soul Society arc: Exploration *Soul Society arc: Unification Meeting Arc *Illusions vs Demons *Back To School *Journey To Seireitei! Search for Truth *Darkness on the Horizon *Sparring in Karakura Powers And Abilities Vast Spiritual Energy: Raze possesses an exceedingly large spiritual energy, that radiates around him, spiraling and causing sudden feelings of sickness in people that come around him. Rozeluxe's spiritual pressure is indeed vast, being great enough that even Van Satonaka stopped in his tracks when he felt it from a distance, becoming interested and tracing it back to the source. Upon releasing his spiritual energy, it is shown to take on a golden color as well as heavily damaging the area around him, even launching bits of debris toward those in the immediate vicinity. Raze's spiritual energy was enough to convince Van to make Raze his student and to hone his capabilities. * Offensive Form: By realizing that one's spiritual energy is naturally attuned to the defensive aspect of life, Raze was able to change the flow of energy throughout his body in order to shift his spirtual energy to more of an offensive purpose. Upon doing so, a portion of Rozeluxe's hair turns dark black and begins billowing as if though it were in the wind. He also gains a series of dark markings across the left side of his face and any weapon he holds in his hands gains an aura similar in appearance to that of a jet-black flame, which is capable of burning through an opponent's soul. This process works by searing their spiritual energy located in that part of the body which then seals a portion of their energy away. *'Enhanced Strength': Rozeluxe displays considerable physical strength. His raw power alone enables him to handle his zanpakuto against beings several times much larger than himself. Rozeluxe has even shown himself capable of stopping a Master Hakuda User with enhanced strength, with ease. He can even focus his energy through certain points on his body to enhance his strength at the proper moments without wasting his energy on the smallest of movements. *'Enhanced Agility': Rozeluxe has been observed leaping great heights and distances. His fast reflexes and athletically conditioned body give him a natural advantage on the field of battle as he is shown to be able to dodge reckless fire from a zanpakuto ability and wayward Kido spells. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Rozeluxe has demonstrated tremendous skill in swordsmanship, being able to fight on even grounds with Anna Rosenkrantz, a teacher at the Yuengiri Academy in swordsmanship while not taking the battle seriously. Raze has shown himself to be highly proficient in swordsmanship, as he was capable of using his sealed zanpakuto to take down several Gillian class and Adjuchas class hollows with relative ease. He also used his sealed zanpakuto to fight against both Haruki and Azami without much difficultly and was able to keep up with them both on even grounds, despite the fight being two on one. He will only use his zanpakuto's shikai when he faces off against a much tougher opponent with a drawn weapon or as a last resort due to him finding his zanpakuto's abilities rather drastic. Raze is also quite adept at blocking with his blade as he is ambidextrous and can switch f his swordsfrom his right hand to his left and vice-verse allowing him to catch an opponent off-guard. * Samidare (五月雨 . Early Summer Rain): Taught to Rozeluxe by Van Satonaka, the user holds their sword in one hand and slashes at their opponent, but instead of actually attacking, pulls off a feint. Meanwhile, the actual katana is falling to the user's other hand to create a genuine slash after the intended target is caught off guard attempting to dodge the first feint attack. Kido Expert: Rozeluxe has shown to have above average skill in Kidō, being able to cast an unknown Kido spell that creates a chain to bind the enemy in place and acts as a conductor for other kido spells, without the incantation and still having it sufficient damage to blow away several Hollows. He states that he dislikes using kidō in battle, as it requires "to much training" and it doesn't fit his personality. Demon Tamer: Razeluxe is a master at subjugating various demons to his will. His skill in this area is so great that he is able to tame a multitude of powerful demons, bringing them into his service and sealing them in various small orbs that he keeps wrapped around his arms. The demons he controls are influenced by his will alone and cannot be subjugated to illusions nor can they be controlled by another. If they are destroyed in battle the orb they are carried in return to Raze's wrists. When facing a more humanoid demon, if Rozeluxe is able to subdue it, he can then form a contract of sorts with it granting him a greater increase in power for brief periods of time leaving a tattoo of each contract upon his back that he can access at any time. Flash Step Expert: He has much experience in the use of Flash Steps being able to keep up with his opponents with ease. Even matching, Anna Satonaka while she was in her evilize mode. His reflexes are at their peak, and he can almost never be caught by surprise. He can keep up quick and rapid assaults on an opponent's being that overwhelms them and leaves no openings for attack. When fighting seriously, even the simplest of his motions can leave an afterimage. Rozeluxe's movements when attacking become almost impossible to discern even for the most proficient of fighters. : Meikyō '(明鏡, ''Soul Water): An after-image technique demonstrated during his fight with Hideyoshi Komura, the technically is only fully seen during a spar with Captain Kei Yume. This technique envelops Rozeluxe in a wispy black smoke that clouds him from his opponent's vision. He is then able to shift himself into the opponent's blind spot in order to strike swiftly and silently. While utilizing this technique, Raze has shown that attacks will phase right through him. While not yet completely under his control, Raze has been shown to be able to use this technique to protect others that are in a close proximity to him, demonstrated when he protected Ryuji from one of Kei's attacks. The smoke-like vapors produced by this technique has a debilitating effect on those that Raze does not consider his ally. 'Enemies' caught in the wispy smoke will begin feeling a tranquil effect on their body, effectively causing their bodily functions to begin slowing. There is no known way to avoid this effect upon this technique's activation as the smoke will continue to exude from Rozeluxe's body, giving him an almost impenetrable defense. * '''Meikyō: Kaen (明鏡止水, Soul Water: Flame): ''By flowing his spirtual energy across his blades as though it were a liquid, white flames are produced which burn an opponent. These flames seem to spread according to his will, and can engulf multiple victims at once; they can also quickly incinerate low-level hollow almost instantly. By causing this flaming energy to gain a "ripple" effect, Rozeluxe is able to cause these flames to continue to grow in strength, although in doing so he will rapidly drain his own reserves. '''Cunning:' Rozeluxe is a sharp person, and very cunning. He even adopts a faux persona about him when meeting strangers in order to fool any potential opponents. Raze is also a crafty tactician, as demonstrated from how effectively he uses his zanpakuto's shikai to confuse his opponents. He has even expressed high awareness and understanding of his surroundings, which is exploited in his fighting style. He has shown great skill in using his surroundings to his advantages. Keen Intellect: Hand in hand with Raze's cunning are his immediate reaction and assessment skills. He can easily find the most advantageous move for himself to make allowing for him to exploit an opponent's weakness. Rozeluxe has shown himself to be very insightful and perceptive. He is a highly perceptive fighter, being able to almost immediately determine an opponent's attack patterns and weaknesses. He can discern the motives and abilities of his opponents. He is also understanding of people's emotions by their thoughts and actions, which allows him to toy with his opponent's emotions in the midst of combat. Advanced Growth Rate: According to Van and Anna, Rozeluxe's most incredible ability is his growth rate. His grasps the basic control of advanced techniques in days where it would take even months or years for the most gifted Shinigami. One example is the use of his Zanpakutō, which he learns in a few days. Zanpakuto Shibarajitsu '(思考に縛ら現実, lit. Inner Thoughts Bound By Reality'') is the name of Rozeluxe's new zanpakuto after being affected by Medaka Rosenkrantz's zanpakuto. It takes the sealed appearance of Rozeluxe's previous zanpakuto; taking on the form of a white glove with black trim located on his right hand. On the back of the sealed form rests the same sword-shaped crest that was there previously, although it now has a light pink coloration to it. [[Shikai|'''Shikai]]: Released with the command, "Deny", Shibarajitsu explodes into a plume of dark reiatsu that spreads out and comes into contact with anyone within range. Once the reiatsu has subsided, a blade begins emerging from Rozeluxe's palm as the gloves slowly vanishes and Shibarajitsu reveals itself to now take the form of a double-bladed daito with light-blue colored edges. The guard is rounded off and the hilt has wrapping bearing a green color while a tuft of hair similar to that of Shibarajitsu's Spirit hangs off of the end. : Shikai Special Ability: Once released, Shibarajitsu allows Rozeluxe to project his illusions into reality. This ability works by Shibarijitsu probing Raze's desires and begins making it into an illusion. From there, Shibarijitsu will then start to gather reishi from the surrounding area and solidify the illusion into a solid point of existance. The illusions created by Raze and Shibarijitsu cannot be destroyed by those who can simply break free from hypnosis, as they are now just as much a part of the real world as the air we breathe; because they are not simply being forced into the target's mind, but brought into reality. The illusions are so well crafted that they even have the capability to scare an opponent to death. By drawing upon and warping the mind's processes to the point of strongly desiring to satisfy it regardless of what may happen, Rozeluxe can remove the thoughts and feelings, as well as the senses, of an opponent. :: Hanarinen (離れて理念, Away From Ideals): The only technique that Shibarajitsu has taught to Rozeluxe. Shibarajitsu has the ability to manifest in his true form and even can manifest himself at a distance from his master, able to hear his call from wherever he is. Upon doing so, Shibarajitsu has the ability to use any and all of his abilities on a whim as well as being able to fight alongside his master until Rozeluxe calls him back to his sword form. :: Osorege (恐れ気, Appearance of Fear): Once the opponent has been subjected to Rozeluxe's reiatsu, he is free to access their subconsciousness and everything from their deepest desires, to their darkest fears, to their earliest memories are accessible to Rozeluxe. With Shibarajitsu, Rozeluxe can physically manifest the opponent's thoughts and memories, and controls the physical manifestations of these thoughts and memories, making them do what he orders it to do. ::Mugetsumu (無限月夢, Endless Moon Dream): With this technique, Rozeluxe is able to use Shibarajitsu to create an illusionary world, around him and his opponent that is free for him to control. Depending on the opponent, Rozeluxe will either torture his target or make them relive a traumatic experience from their life once more. Despite being able to become consciously aware of their situation and act differently, the victim is unable to significantly alter or escape from the inevitable progression of these events. When the technique ends the resultant psychological trauma will render the target unable to fight and possibly cause a complete mental breakdown. While it only takes a few seconds to complete in the real world, Rozeluxe can make it seem as if days have passed for the target. [[Bankai|'Bankai']]: Not Yet Achieved Yuengiri Teachings Heiki (兵器, Armory): A technique created by Rozeluxe Meitzen, and perfected by Van Satonaka, who then donated it to the teachings of the Yuengiri. It takes considerable spiritual energy as performing this technique is quite taxing to those not accustomed to its use. Heiki takes the abilities of those that have come into contact with the user and made a lasting impact and cloaks the user in their power. The abilities of this technique differs from one person to the next as no individual as the same impact on two people. When Rozeluxe uses this technique he is able to synchronize his soul with that of those around him and produces a weapon for battle. The closer Raze and the individual are, the stronger the synchronization becomes. When activating the synchronization, the two usually release spiritual energy from their bodies that then converge onto one another. When the link is established, a tattoo-like marking usually appears on Raze's back, representing the bond between the two. * _____: This form of Rozeluxe's Heiki caused by his interaction with _____ and the subsequent training that followed grants him the ability to summon countless hidden weapons and control each of them with fearful precision by using telekinesis. These weapons vary from different kinds of blades, projectiles, chains and even guns. Rozeluxe can begin spinning rapidly, shooting out weapons simultaneously to attack enemies from different directions at one time. He can also shoot these various weapons like projectiles straight from his sleeves with considerable amount accuracy, causing significant damage or use them in conjunction with his physical attacks to barrage an opponent with seemingly endless amount of bladed attacks. **'Weapons Expert': When utilizing this variation of Heiki, Rozeluxe gains a large amount of skill in wielding various weapons, some of which he had no idea he even knew how to wield properly. Rozeluxe is capable of wielding each weapon that he chooses with fearful skill, being able to fight on par with a specialist as if he were practicing his entire life. * Yukina: This form of Rozeluxe's Heiki is caused by his frequent experiences and interactions with the elder Reikon Kyuuban, Yukina. Upon entering this form, Raze will begin to don a long white kimono with several black diamond-shaped markings and a golden lining that bears a striking resemblance to the same outfit that Yukina wears when she is out to battle. In form, Raze's hair will gain a whiter hue and become a bit lengthier and he will also begins to wear a large snow white colored scarf that hangs down past his back. Due, to this form utilizing individual of a different race, a visage of Yukina will remain present behind Rozeluxe, assisting him battle by constantly generating a stream of ice for usage in his techniques. ** Yukinoshito Beniume (雪の下紅梅, Crimson Colored Saxifrage): Upon initializing this technique, Raze will begin to sprout a pair of icy wings on his back that will continue to grow as the temperature in the surrounding area lowers with each use of the ice in this form. By utilizing the ice around his weapon, Raze will proceed to use the icy wings to generate a large frigid windstorm that cause the opponent to be frozen in place before he himself uses the wings to jet toward an enemy and proceed to strike them with his blade, lowering their body temperature, creating a miniature glacier inside their body at the point of impact that will then use their bodily fluids to grow and expand outward, trapping them in a large coffin of ice. * Ryuji: This form of Heiki is due to Rozeluxe's synchronization with his best friend Ryuji Mamoru. While using this form, Raze gains a cleaver much larger than the size of his actual blade. The created weapon possesses a small crack from where the massive white-furred baboon claw is gripping the base of the blade itself, showing the strength of the large claw. At any point Raze can disengage the blade from the claw in order to wield the baboon's limb alone, giving him the capability of crushing anything caught in its grip. : List Of Demons * Ryoshi (猟師, Hunter): Rozeluxe's primary demon. Because of Ryoshi's appearance as a monstrous white dragon, enemies mistakenly believe it to be an attack-based demon. However, its true nature is revealed once it has been damaged as it is secretly liquid-based. Raze can keep it solid to defend from attacks or allow Ryoshi to be broken to pieces by an opponent. The liquid that composes its body can then swell and invade the opponent's body through any open wounds and pores, and force the bodily fluids within to rage about violently. The liquid produced by Ryoshi can't be stopped by barriers as it can effortlessly phase through kido spells. The opponent isn't able to force this out of their body without much difficulty, as the liquid quickly begins to bond to their cells and any attempt to remove it would in effect cause the opponent's innards to be removed as well. Raze can also use Ryoshi to ferry himself and a large group across several miles. * Chissoku (窒息, Choke): This demon takes the form of a average sized woman with short black hair and grey pupils. Her hair is her main weapon, and she is capable of using her hair to grab opponents and strangle them, grab thrown weapons from mid-air, swing from different things in the environment, the hair on her body can be stiffened into needles to skewer opponents, stretch to impossible lengths, and used bind opponents. As an added danger, her hair also absorbs strength from its targets, allowing her to quickly fuel her own energy, granting her the ability to regenerate near instantly even if her body or head are destroyed. *'Tsundora' (ツンドラ, Tundra): Tsundora's form is that of young woman that has long hair colored a mix of black, blue and white. Her eyes are amber with rings inside of them and is often seen upon her summoning to where a white furisode. She has the ability to generate ice and snow. She commonly uses this ice to make ice chunks of varying sizes and strength from her hands and fires them at her opponents. Tsundora has a high level of internal cooling system that allows her to effortlessly freeze the water around her. She is capable of freezing virtually anything it touches, including trees, the ground, a thrown spear, and even a pool full of water in mere seconds.While in battle Tsundora can also surround her body in a cloud of snow that is capable of freezing anything around her. She does this frequently in battle, nearly every time that her temper flares as the barrier can be used both offensively and defensively. * Saito (斉藤, Wisteria): Raze's favorite demon to use in conjunction with his zanpakuto. Saito has a very humanoid appearance, causing confusion to opponents when he is summoned. He dons a long black hooded coat with long, bell-shaped sleeves that hide his hands. Saito's appearance has a chilling effect on others. Most are unnerved simply at the sight of him, while others, even the strong of heart, are restless after being around him for a time. Saito's abilities rest in summoning the other demons to aid Raze in battle, although Saito gives them a significant power boost. Saito himself comes with an added danger as well, because he comes with the ability to manipulate water to varying degrees if he should have to fight in combat himself. Behind The Scenes *His profile Image was drawn by the Awesome Zanpakuto-Leader. All Credit goes to him.